The present invention is generally related to a convertible roof vehicle, and more particularly to a tonneau panel mechanism for use on a convertible roof vehicle.
Automotive vehicles having a convertible roof typically stow the convertible roof (when retracted) in a stowage compartment that is behind or aft of the passenger seating area. To provide a desired appearance, the retracted convertible roof can be covered by a tonneau panel. The tonneau panel can be designed to cover the entirety of the stowed convertible roof or a portion thereof. The tonneau panel can also be used to cover the stowage compartment when the convertible roof is in the raised or extended position. To accommodate the movement of the convertible roof from the stowed to the raised position and vice versa, the tonneau panel is operated between open and closed positions to allow access to the stowage compartment.
The tonneau panel is part of a tonneau panel mechanism that is operable to move the tonneau panel between the open and closed positions. Typical tonneau panel mechanisms employ a linkage assembly that controls the movement of the tonneau panel between the open and closed positions. The linkage assembly is required to provide positive control of the positioning of the tonneau panel as the tonneau panel moves between the open and closed positions. The linkage assembly also must move the tonneau panel to an open position that provides for adequate access to the stowage compartment to allow movement of the convertible roof from the stowed to the raised position and vice versa. Furthermore, upon moving the tonneau panel to the closed position, the linkage assembly must accurately position the tonneau panel so that a positive engagement of the tonneau panel with the automotive vehicle can be achieved to secure the tonneau panel in the closed position. Typical linkage assemblies employed in a tonneau panel mechanism to achieve these requirements have heretofore been complex. The complexity of the linkage assemblies can increase the cost and the time required to install the tonneau panel mechanism in an automotive vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a tonneau panel mechanism includes a tonneau panel that engages a stationary track when in a closed position and disengages from the stationary track when in the open position, and a linkage assembly that is operable to move the tonneau panel between the open and closed positions. In another aspect of the present invention, a tonneau panel mechanism includes a tonneau panel having a front portion that defines a substantially horizontal plane when the tonneau panel is in the closed position and the tonneau panel does not substantially raise above the horizontal plane during initial movement of the tonneau panel from the closed position to the open position. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a tonneau panel mechanism includes linkage assemblies on opposite sides of the tonneau panel that each include a single link that rotates about a single pivot and the tonneau panel rotates about these single pivots through at least a portion of movement between open and closed positions. In a different aspect of the present invention, the tonneau panel mechanism includes a link having an abutting member that engages with a stop on a tonneau panel in at least one position of the tonneau panel between open and closed positions and the stop and abutting member both move during movement of the tonneau panel. In still another aspect of the present invention, the tonneau panel mechanism uses an at least four-bar linkage wherein at least two of the links move relative to one another and lock together during different portions of movement of the tonneau panel between open and closed positions. In another aspect of the present invention, the tonneau panel mechanism includes a linkage assembly having at least two links that lock together when the tonneau panel is in the open position providing stability for the tonneau panel. Additionally, a method of operating a convertible roof system in conjunction with a tonneau panel mechanism on an automotive vehicle is disclosed.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional tonneau panel mechanisms in that the linkage assembly is of a simple design. The simple design provides for a reduced cost for the tonneau panel mechanism and a less time consuming installation of the tonneau panel mechanism in an automotive vehicle. The movement of the tonneau panel between the open and closed positions provides for a large opening through which a convertible roof can be retracted and extended. The use of a track to guide the positioning of the tonneau panel when in the closed position provides for positive control and secures the tonneau panel to the vehicle when in the closed position. The tonneau panel mechanism of the present invention can be utilized in an automotive vehicle having a hardtop convertible roof or a soft-top convertible roof. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.